Existing technologies for the conversion of starch to simple sugars employ multiple biotransformation reactions, with extensive purification processes following each biotransformation. While the biotransformation processes are relatively inexpensive, owing to the application of immobilized enzymes and continuous production systems, the downstream processing impacts cost dramatically.